Like Father, Like Daughter
by LoonyLover
Summary: A story about waiting. Written as something to keep the fluff going as my fav story was finished. Loosely based on an episode of "Friends". Rated T to be safe.


_A/N As some of you may know, whatsthefracas done writing "It had been a really trying day" which is easily my favorite story. I had to do something to keep my fluffy feelings up, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and it's loosely based on an episode on "Friends"._

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

"Oh this is just ridiculous!" She tried to heave out of bed yet again, to no avail. She was _so_ done with this. She tried rolling sideways, but her belly hindered her again. There seemed to be no way out of this. She took some deep breaths. "Robin!" She could hear him running up the steps, and within seconds, the door was pushed open and her husband stood in the doorframe, breathing heavily and looking at her worryingly.

"Yes love. Is it time? Shall I get the physician?"

"No. Just help me up, please." He gave her his hand and pulled her up. He then sat down next to her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"How are you today, my darling?" He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just thought I would be done with this by now. The baby was supposed to come five days ago. Henry was three days early, and I sort of expected this one to be the same. I'm not good at just sitting idly and waiting. Look at me, I can't even get out of bed by myself! Don't you dare laugh at me like that Robin!"

"I was just thinking that maybe you should be pregnant more often…"

"Keep this up and I will be."

"If you feel so strongly, why don't you just ask Djaq if she knows anything that might help."

"I was about to do that my dear. So help me up again."

"Well, if something happens, you'll let me know."

"Yes, of course. Now, go back to what ever you were doing with Much."

"I was actually in a very important meeting when you shouted love."

"And what was it about?"

"State…affair…earl business…don't want to bore you with the details."

"No, no of course not." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then exited the room. When she had gotten dressed, Marian went into the room next to their bedchamber. As soon as she had opened the door, she was greeted by her son who came running towards her.

"Did he come yet, mummy? The baby?"

"No, darling. And what are you doing up? The sun is barely risen" He looked at her with his big blue eyes and said, in a very serious voice coming from a 3-year old.

"I've been fighting with my sword. Uncle Allan said you must practice, so I did." Marian smiled and hugged him. But her son didn't seem too happy with it, and tried to get away from her.

"Hey, even big boys have to hug their mummies! Give me a kiss and we'll go see what Uncle Will and Auntie Djaq's doing." He immediately stopped struggling and gave her a very wet kiss. She laughed and took his hand.

Will and Djaq lived in the outskirts of Locksley Village, near the edge of Sherwood forest. Will had taken up his old job as a carpenter, and many a beautifully crafted object now graced the town. Djaq spent her days wandering around the forest picking herbs and various mushrooms, which she later used in different concoctions and remedies. People from all the neighboring villages went to her, and her reputation as a master healer had spread all over the shire.

Marian loved visiting them, and so did Henry. There was an air of peace and relaxation about the house, and the people within it. The simpleness of their lives, mixed with the depths of their character and memories made it very easy for her to speak to them. They had no children of their own, but Henry was not disappointed at that, quite the opposite. He loved being in the centre of attention, and when Uncle Will visited, Henry knew that he'd always bring something with him, a finely sculptured animal or, like last time, a miniature wooden sword.

The sword had been a gift given not three days ago, and Henry had not let it out of his sight. He even took it with him when he went to bed. So it was no surprise that Henry ran through the villages in front of his mother, with his sword raised high. He stabbed the air, killing of imaginary monsters, protecting his mother. He ran fast for his age, and Marian had to walk quickly to keep up. Not even halfway, Henry got tired, and Marian had to carry him the rest of the way. When she got to the house, her ankles and feet were so sore, she thought she couldn't take another step. Will saw them coming and went to meet them. Henry struggled to come down, and ran to meet him. He gave Will a big hug, and then immediately bombarded him with questions and wanting to see his tools. Will waved at Marian, then turned around and went back into the shop, with Henry in his arms. Marian proceeded to the house and knocked on the door. Djaq opened, gasping at the sight of Marian. "What are you doing here? Did you walk the entire way? Alone?" She practically dragged her in and pushed her into a chair. She then placed another in front of her and told her to put up her feet. "Marian, are you out of your mind? Do you want this baby to be born in the middle of the road?"

"I don't think there's any risk for that. This baby doesn't want to come out, it's perfectly happy driving its mother insane."

"Getting a bit restless?"

"A bit, yes." Marian rubbed her aching feet, with great difficulty, her belly constantly being in the way. "Djaq, you don't happen to know a herb or something, to, you know, speed up the process?"

Djaq shook her head. "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't recommend herbs. The baby will come when it's ready. But I do know some other things you could try."

"Oh, please tell me!"

"Well, you've already done one, taking long walks. Exercising. To make the blood circling faster."

Marian looked down at her sore feet and frowned. Yes, she was so done with being pregnant. She leaned against the back of her chair. Her entire body, especially her back and feet, ached from the walk. How much more of this would she have to take?

"Would you like something to drink, some tea perhaps?"

"No, no, thank you. I think I'll get going. I just have to convince Henry to come with me." Djaq smiled and followed her out to Will's little shop. They found Will and Henry in the middle of building a small wooden boat. When Henry looked up and saw Marian, he grabbed the little boat, and ran to show it to her. "Look what we're making. It's a boat. And if you put it in water, it'll float." He spoke very fast, and very serious. Marian ruffled her hand thorough his brown curls and smiled. "Henry, my darling, we have to go now. Bring the boat and we can show dad." Henry got really excited again and grabbed his sword, ready to run off. He waved at Will and Djaq, and then took off. _"Here we go again." _Marian thought and walked after him.

Returning to Locksley, sweating and panting, Marian let go of Henry's hand and tried to remember how to breath. Henry who wasn't the least bit tired, ran into the house, calling for his father. The air was warm and almost still. There was not a cloud in sight, so the sun shone without mercy and warmed the earth below. Robin came out, with his son on his arm and grinned at her. He walked over to her and took her arm, so that she could lean on him for support. "Tired my love?" he asked. Marian had to grasp all her manners not to slap him.

Marian fell into one of the chairs in front of the fire and closed her eyes. Her back continued to hurt, and her feet felt like they were on fire. She could hear Henry giving his father a lecture about all of Uncle Will's tools, and how the boat would float. She took out her knitting, and began working on a sweater for Henry. "Not that he´s going to need it any time soon." She thought. "It's really stifling today." The sweat kept running down her back and forehead. Her skin felt sticky and uncomfortable. Most of all she would have wanted to take a bath, but the idea of having to make the maids carry all that water, just for her pleasure wasn't something she was very keen on. Of course she could always take a walk into the forest and take a swim in the river that ran through Sherwood. But she had barely stepped out of the door when a loud rumbling filled the air, and the sky suddenly went bright as another bolt of lightning crashed down. Thick large raindrops splashed down and darkened the earth below her. Cursing, she went back inside. "Well, at least I can breathe now". Which was true, as the oppressing heath had somewhat lessened as the thunderstorm hit. "But I can't go out. Guess I'll have to wait 'til it stops raining."

But the rain didn't stop. It persisted all through the afternoon and well into the night. When Marian had put Henry to bed, she could still hear a soft rattle as the rain fell on the roof. She went into her chambers just as the servants were lighting the candles. No fire was lit, as the night was warm. She went about her usual business and changed into her nightshirt. She pondered for a moment if she should sleep without it, knowing full well that it would make her a lot warmer than she wanted to be. Just then Robin joined her and he too began undressing. And just then, another thought hit her. She didn't have to go out to exercise. Someone who made her heart beat faster just by looking at her was right here. This someone was in fact standing not 5 feet from her, wearing nothing but a thin old shirt, totally unbefitting a man in his position. But utterly adorable on him. He yawned and climbed into bed next to her. She turned her head so that she faced him.

"How was your day darling?" she asked, her hand resting on his chest.

"Uneventful. This dry spell is hard for the farmers. I hope the rain today cleared it up. But how are you, love?" He asked, his green eyes filled with love and concern. "What did Djaq say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know. But she told me that it might help if I exercise. That an increased blood flow would…speed up the process…" at the last words, she began to gently kiss his neck. He immediately responded, and moved so that he could pull her closer.

"I see." He added between kisses.

"Yes. And based on the weather today, I ruled out any outdoor activity." She explained as they broke apart to breathe. She moved so that Robin could lay half draped on top of her. As they lay there, their kisses becoming steadily more intense, she suddenly sat back up, clutching her stomach tightly. Instinctively Robin jumped off the bed, and stared between Marian and the big wet mess, that two seconds ago had been their bed.

"What just happened?" He managed to say after when the first chock had disappeared.

"I think the baby's coming." Marian whispered still clutching her stomach.

"Right" Robin said a bit disoriented, and began scanning the room for his clothes. "I should go…go get the physician then."

Marian nodded. "And tell Djaq as well. I want her with me." She looked at him. "And Robin dearest, that's the wrong foot."

"Oh, thanks." He disappeared for what must have been a few seconds, but felt like an eternity as another stab of pain ran through her body. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on Robins voice as he yelled out orders to the servants. When he came back in, the pain had subsided, and she felt her body relaxing. He came back in, with a handful of maids in tow, all carrying piles of linen and water. He helped her stand, as the maids prepared the bed. He held her hand as another contraction made her cry out in pain.

The oldest of the maids, grabbed Robins arm, and began pulling him towards the door. "You should leave now, master. We'll take it from here." Robin stared pleading between her and Marian.

"She'll be all right, won't she?"

"She's in good hands. She's not the first woman to give birth, you know." With a last glimpse of Marian pressing her eyes shut in pain, the door was closed in front of him. He began pacing back and forth in the hallway, but the sounds of his wife in pain and not being able to help her, was too much for him. He went back downstairs, just as the front door was opened, and Djaq rushed in, followed soon by Will. With merely a look and nod in Robins direction, she ran up the stairs. Robin's heart felt a bit lighter knowing that Djaq was there to help Marian. Will went over and put his arm around Robin's shoulders. He didn't say anything, but the gesture spoke for itself. They each sat down in one of the chairs, and stared into the fire. Neither spoke. Robin kept fidgeting, and had trouble sitting still. But Will's presence had calmed him down somewhat (as much as you could be). A few minutes later, a dishevelled Much showed up. And thanks to some new found tact, he didn't start talking and asking a thousand questions. Instead, he went away to get some wine, and pored Robin a big glass.

For awhile, they just sat there, the three of them. Will and Much both tried to get a conversation going, but as Robin seemed a bit unfocused, they soon died out. A few minutes after Much arrival, the physician came. Robin seemed a bit more relaxed after that, but as the muffled cries from upstairs became increasingly louder, and more frequent, he once again abandoned the idea of sitting down. Just then, a particularly high pitched yell was heard, and was followed by an even louder silence. Robin ran to the bottom of the stairs, staring at the dark hallway. After a few seconds, or was it an eternity, the silence was broken. But it wasn't the sound of someone in pain this time, but the first cry of a baby. Robin flew up the stairs, three steps at the time. As he reached the top, the door was opened by one of the maids. He barely saw a glimpse of what he thought must be Marians hair, before the door was closed again.

An eternity later, or what felt like one, the door opened once again. This time the older maid, who had pushed him out of the door some hours ago, now stood in the door smiling. "You may come in now" He went in, and it felt a bit like walking into a church. Marian lay in the bed, looking tired, but smiling. "It's a girl. Don't you want to see her?"

He kneeled in front by her side, and kissed the top of her hair. Marian pulled down the blanket, so that Robin could see what was inside the little bundle in her arms.

"Is she supposed to be so red?" he asked worriedly. The physician laughed as he packed his bag.

"Yes, I assure you everything is as it should be. The baby is fine, and so is the mother. Now, I better be off." He closed his bag and turned to watch the young couple.

"Thank you." Marian said. He bowed and excited the room.

"Is it true what he said? Do you feel alright?"

"Yes. Or as well as you can be given that I just…well, I won't get into any details."

"Was it really painful?"

"Yes, but I don't mind it the least bit, with this little one in my arms. I never thought you'd come out" she said, turning to her daughter. "I'm just glad this one was faster than Henry. But I should've known, given who her father is. A bit slow in the beginning, but quite efficient once he understands what's going on."


End file.
